The present invention relates to the field of radio transmission for special events such as sports contests and exhibitions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, fixed frequency receiver for receiving a signal broadcast for a specific special event.
Radio stations broadcast commentary and other programming for special events such as hockey games and other sporting contests, concerts, festivals, and other gatherings attracting large crowds. Spectators at such events typically carry portable radios for receiving the broadcast signal so that the radio commentary and programming can be detected simultaneously with the spectator""s perception of the event activities. Conventional radios are bulky and can be tuned to different frequencies which can cause interference with the event broadcast radio signal and which can create distractions for adjacent spectators. Such distractions have caused crowd disturbances leading to the prohibition of radios at certain events.
Conventional radios are typically banned from concerts and other artistic productions because of the awareness that such radios typically include recording equipment capable of creating bootleg audio recordings of the event. Security personnel screen for the unauthorized entry of radios as the spectators enter the performance venues, leading to confrontations at the gate.
Wireless radio transmissions are used at conventions and other events to broadcast music and language interpretations to attendants speaking different languages. Although the radio receivers detecting such broadcast signals are relatively compact, such receivers are tunable so that the frequency of the broadcast signal can be adjusted. This feature significantly increases the receiver cost and creates problems for the user if the tuning control is not accurately adjusted to the desired frequency. Additionally, such systems can experience significant signal interference due to the multitude of frequencies broadcast within the permitted bandwidth.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved system capable of communicating a broadcast signal to spectators at special events. The system should reliably receive the signal, should avoid the problems experienced by event sponsors, and should not interfere with other event activities.
The present invention provides an apparatus and system for receiving a radio signal broadcast for a specific event. The apparatus comprises a portable base, a clip attached to the base, a fixed frequency receiver attached to the base which is capable of detecting the broadcast radio signal and of generating an amplified electrical signal. A means for providing electrical power to the receiver can comprise a battery or solar panel, and a speaker receives the electrical signal and generates an audible signal. The base can have a surface for displaying printed images, and a perimeter edge around such surface can have a recognizable shape.
The system of the invention comprises a transmitter for broadcasting the radio signal, a portable base, a clip attached to the base, a fixed frequency receiver, a means for providing electrical power to the receiver, and a speaker for receiving the electrical signal and for generating an audible signal. A code means can secure the radio broadcast between the transmitter and the base, and the transmitter can generate a signal capable of activating and deactivating the fixed frequency receiver.